


Casablanca

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca / 卡萨布兰卡 里的吻鲜活依旧But kiss is not a kiss without your sigh / 但是没了你轻叹，那一吻又有什么意义Please come back to me in Casablanca / 请和我一起重温卡萨布兰卡吧





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最初发布于2019年3月6日。当时还没有在discord里问到Nenne的中文名（郑然官），所以还是用的以前听译的版本，并非故意笔误。
> 
> （然后现在看结尾真的flag啊——）

洪渊俊关掉直播，摘下耳机，才意识到今天NYXL的基地特别安静。没了郑延瓘的歌声扰民，空气仿佛都不习惯。  
想到这里他忍不住露出一丝微笑，卧室门恰好在这个时候被轻敲两下后推开，他刚才在想的人就从走廊上探身进来了。洪渊俊的微笑来不及收回，被手里抱着零食的郑延瓘看了个正着。

“你干嘛笑眯眯地看着我？”  
“我在想你今天没在练歌房唱歌。”  
洪渊俊把基地里那个小型KTV叫做练歌房——他们队里的人都这么叫，用来善意地嘲讽nenne和pine在KTV上花费太多时间的事。不过洪渊俊并不是想嘲讽郑延瓘，他只是跟着大家这么称呼罢了。相反，他是那种会去练歌房捧场、陪郑延瓘消磨时间，并时不时一起合唱一首的人。他的手机里还有郑延瓘专心致志唱歌的小视频，不止一个。  
“我可能在等你陪我一起吧。”郑延瓘哈哈笑道。  
洪渊俊向他投去责备的目光，站起身把椅子让给他坐：“如果你早点问我，我就会告诉你我今天不去。”  
郑延瓘耸了耸肩：“反正问不问都没差别，所以我出去逛超市了。”他把袋子递过来，“吃零食吗？”  
洪渊俊盘腿坐到床上，接过郑延瓘给他的一罐桃汁，一边喝，一边翻看袋子里的其他东西。无非就是一些常见的零食。  
“你这是和谁一——”  
直到他手指滑过一颗果冻，然后他看到下方有一个显然并非食物的方形小纸盒。他把它抽了出来。  
洪渊俊抬起头，郑延瓘正无辜地看着他。  
“这也是给我的吗？”两根手指捏着那盒五片装的安全套晃了晃。  
“你也可以认为是我给自己买的吧。还给我好了。”郑延瓘想伸手去拿，洪渊俊把它抛给了他。  
他们俩沉默了一阵子，有那么一会儿洪渊俊无语地看着他，令他感到奇异又安心的是，房间里的气氛并未变得尴尬。还好，好像他跟郑延瓘根本不会为了这件事而尴尬。  
他们只是都没说话罢了。  
果汁的甜味还在他的嘴唇后方蔓延。

-

郑延瓘加入NYXL已经过了好几个月。一直以来，他们俩的关系总是随着环境顺理成章地变化，很快就恢复了亲密，就像他们异地的时候变得淡薄一样容易。  
可能是因为郑延瓘这个人总是给人以随遇而安的乐观印象，和他在一起，什么事情都显得容易，分开简单，和好也简单。  
郑延瓘或许不是他最好的朋友，但他们曾经有超越朋友的另一层关系。在LA没有郑延瓘的那段日子，洪渊俊的确很想念他。  
所以当他们重新走到同一条路上，他们会坐在一起吃早餐，在队伍的线下活动中靠在一起与粉丝合影，洪渊俊从不掩饰自己看向郑延瓘的眼神，郑延瓘则打趣他太会做好人，看上去对谁都很关心。这一点洪渊俊不置可否。

除了身体上的关系，重逢后的这几个月他们的相处已经同往日别无二致。这再自然不过了，所有久别重逢的关系都应该如此。

-

“我只是以为我们还是……”郑延瓘打破沉默，“但是也可以不用这样。”  
“……那我先去洗个澡。”洪渊俊终于挪开了目光，把僵硬了半分钟的肩膀松动一下，“你在这里等我吧。”  
他背过身打开衣柜，感觉有目光落到他的脊背上。洪渊俊的紧张感已经从刚才的咽喉弥漫到了小腹上方，他抓着那件睡衣，迈着有些发麻的腿快步走进浴室。  
热水浇到他的背上，带来一阵令人舒心的颤抖。他尽可能快速地涂抹并冲掉泡沫，手掌抚过皮肤的感觉似乎都有点陌生了。  
洪渊俊并非未曾设想。  
他家庭氛围开明，父母一直都鼓励他多做想做的事，他也把学业、爱好、工作上的一切都完成得很好。他喜欢帮助人、照顾人，也不吝啬表达自己。这对眼下的情况来说很必要。郑延瓘对他来说不止是一个会给自己唱情歌的人，当洪渊俊有些急躁地把手指伸入体内清理自己的时候，脑海中浮现的是他们曾经在一起的画面，他就知道自己根本不消拒绝对方的邀请。  
和郑延瓘在一起的所有事，他一件也不想错过。  
洪渊俊直起身来，在莲蓬头的水声下听到郑延瓘的声音：“我也还没洗，可以进来吗。”  
他犹豫了一下答应了。狭小的浴室里一下子挤了两个人，洪渊俊往牙刷上挤牙膏，不得不侧身让郑延瓘从他背后通过。  
镜子上的雾气让他看不清身后的人。  
“抱歉今天搞得这么突然。”郑延瓘停在他身边，用肩膀碰了碰他。  
“到床上去再说。”洪渊俊含着牙刷含含糊糊地说，他的脸在热水的蒸汽中微微发红。

“我很快就出来。”郑延瓘对他笑笑，走向莲蓬头。  
“你穿我的吧，地上很滑。”洪渊俊别过脸，把自己穿的拖鞋留给了赤脚踩在瓷砖上的郑延瓘（运动鞋和袜子肯定被他脱在门口了），光脚走向挂着衣服的墙壁。他有点后悔自己因为一时紧张多此一举，把睡衣拿进浴室弄得潮乎乎的。

-

郑延瓘现在没有睡衣可以穿，只能打着赤膊，不过他基本不怎么在意。那件黑色的丝质睡袍很适合洪渊俊，是系带子的，有金色的图案，还绣着他不太认识的汉字，看上去很漂亮，很神秘；但穿着它的洪渊俊很温柔，这样搭配起来就正好。  
当他一只膝盖跪上床沿，倾身去吻洪渊俊时，睡袍光滑而微凉的质感从他指腹下滑过，微凉之下是洪渊俊温热的躯体。他们拥抱在一起，这个吻重新解开了往日那段被暂时封存的情节。郑延瓘本以为自己不会太急迫，可他的掌心微微用力，抚过那件睡袍上刺绣的龙纹图案，凹凸的触感刺激了他的欲念，可能也是洪渊俊睡袍下光滑纤细的大腿让他呼吸急促——不知何时他已经掀开了睡袍下摆，那根本就系得很松的腰带也散到了一边。洪渊俊在睡袍下什么也没穿。  
他对自己是如此柔软和顺从。  
他们倒在床头，房间的顶灯被洪渊俊伸手关掉了，光线昏暗下来，只剩床头那盏熔岩灯。洪渊俊一直不喜欢在做爱的时候把灯开太亮，包括他喜欢郑延瓘用掌心温暖他的后颈，喜欢桃子味的润滑剂。  
这都是郑延瓘记得的事。  
那一刻，无数温存过的回忆将他们环绕、淹没，他们共同沉到那片记忆的池底。熔岩灯里浮动的橙黄色荧光泡泡轻轻打亮他们半闭的眼。  
两个人的姿势从躺着到坐起，洪渊俊坐在郑延瓘的大腿上，让他搂着腰，微微的喘气声扑在他的脸颊上。  
“我一直在想一个问题，你去年为什么说要转去华盛顿呢？”  
两人的动作都停了下来。他们面对面，赤裸的肩头挨在一起。  
洪渊俊咬了咬嘴唇，叹出一口气，他轻轻摇晃的身体似乎不打算承受这个问题的答案，他偏过头吻了郑延瓘的耳廓：“你不知道吗。”  
“我只知道还好华盛顿资金不够买不下你。这样至少这个赛季……”郑延瓘若有所思。  
“那倒也是。”洪渊俊随口应了一句，好像并不在意。他把头埋到郑延瓘肩上，因为下身再次传来的动作小声呻吟起来。  
“那在我看来你还是想的吧。”  
没人回答。  
过了十几秒，郑延瓘听到洪渊俊夹在喘息中闷闷的声音。  
“别说了，我会哭的……”  
他果真不再说下去了。他想起了他们在LA再次重逢时洪渊俊的眼泪。  
郑延瓘甚至都分不清现在他们所做的，算是重逢后的什么。他只是像要把尚未结算的泪水拍回洪渊俊腹中一般，抚摸着他瘦削的脊背。

-The End-


End file.
